Talk:Seddie/@comment-3247345-20111113085012
I just want to point out something people should keep in mind when they say they're sure Seddie is endgame. I'm not saying this to destroy anyone's hope that Seddie is endgame. I'm saying this because I think we should have a realistic idea of how likely Seddie is to be endgame so we don't end up feeling like we did after iLove You again. I know a lot of you think Seddie is 100% guaranteed to be endgame and you have all kinds of reasons. All of those reasons are valid. I just want you to take the following into account before you say that. The best argument that Seddie will be endgame is the fact that Dan loves love hate relationships and he's put people together who originally hated each other. All the other arguments, however well founded, are based on what has happened in the show. iLove You has proven that Dan is willing to abruptly change the storyline for dumb reasons and then gives either no explanation or a crappy one. The fact that Dan has put love hate relationships in all his shows is real life consistent precedent. We all need to keep in mind that iCarly is the first show Dan has ever done where there is a ship that has a good amount of support and is directly opposed to the love hate ship. I have always said that Dan pulled the stunt that he did in iLove You to appease the Creddie shippers. It's almost been 2 years since Creddie was a serious possibility. But you don't see Creddie shippers all pissed that Creddie is pretty much dead. That is, until Freddie has made clear he's moved on and fell in love with someone besides Carly. Then all hell breaks loose. All the comments on the Creddie page from iOMG to just before iLove You was bitching and moaning. It started when they started making stupid (and false) arguments that Seddie makes no sense and Freddie loves Carly (yeah right). It gets dumber and dumber as time goes on until you get the morons on Tumblr calling for Sam's death. I now realize that Dan probably had reasons besides appeasing the Creddie shippers for doing what he did in iLove You. I guarantee you it was pretty high on his list. What I'm saying is that the fact that Creddie has a decent amount of support means that Seddie is less likely to be an end game. Fortunately there are not enough Creddie shippers to destroy the show by putting Carly and Freddie together. But there are enough to keep it from reaching its full potential by putting Sam and Freddie together. iLove You were proof of that. By insisting that two people who clearly feel nothing more than friendship for each other and who frankly look horrible together date, not only are they stopping the show from reaching its full potential, but they are making the likelihood of a Seddie endgame go down. I'm not saying this to destroy anyone's hopes or depress anyone. I still think there's a substantial chance that Seddie will be endgame. I just think we need to be realistic. I don't think saying a Seddie endgame is 100% guaranteed is realistic. In fact, it you may just be setting yourself up for disappointment.